


The Ballad of Your Face

by coffeelacedwords



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelacedwords/pseuds/coffeelacedwords
Summary: Where Bartolomeo can't seem to escape Cavendish, Hakuba, or being a damsel in distress.





	

 

"You're the one following _me_ ," Cavendish says as he clutches his arm, bloody and limp at his side.

"What did you say?" Bartolomeo snarls, catching a mouthful of that ridiculous large plume in his hat, shifting in the small space. Bullets ricochet off of his barrier as the navy continues to bear down on them. "This is all your fault, Cabbage!"

How was he supposed to know that a simple supply run on an island that just so happen to have a navy base would turn into this? He didn't even know Cavendish was here until he caught him in the middle of an enormous crowd loudly detailing bringing down the Donquixote family. Bartolomeo can't help it if he had to cut in and correct a few of Cavendish's more extreme exaggerations.

The weight at his side grows heavier, Cavendish turning pale, and Bartolomeo curses this whole situation. He could push these bastards back and head straight for the Going Luffy just on the other side of town but then he'd have to leave this guy behind. Cavendish slumps against him, his head sagging onto his shoulder.

"Hey, idiot," he calls out, shifting his arm to try to keep him conscious. Concern washes over him when he doesn't get a response. "Hey-"

A heavy force shoves him back, knocking the breath out of him. His fingers come uncrossed and suddenly what was close to a hundred navy soldiers attacking them is now a dust storm of motionless bodies. Bartolomeo sits up and before he can question why, instinct has his fingers crossed again just as a sword clashes against his barrier. He stares up into that face so different from Cavendish's. The eyes are too vacant and the mouth stretched gruesomely.

"You," he trails off, barely able to follow blow after blow to his barrier, Cavendish moving impossibly fast.

"Me," the thing wearing Cavendish breathes out.

"I'm not scared of you, bastard," Bartolomeo sneers, sticking his tongue out crudely. He grins as the sword aims directly for his face. "Moron," he laughs, mocking.

Those white, empty eyes bore into him, inches away from his own face, but another wave of government lackeys drags his attention away. Bartolomeo runs as soon as it's clear, hearing the screams and calls for help. He doesn't look back, knowing from experience that this Cavendish can take care of himself.

\---

The first time he feels real fear around Cavendish - around Hakuba - is when he's imprisoned in the hold of a pirate ship, sea prism stone handcuffs making him useless, with Hakuba leering over him.

"Oh," he grins, blood staining Cavendish's frilly shirt. Now all the commotion from earlier makes sense, Bartolomeo thinks. He squirms against the constraints, cursing and wondering what Luffy would do in his place.

"Get me out of here, Cabbage," he demands, his voice shaking.

That thing crouches and smirks at him, sword still in hand. He hears his men calling for him and he makes the mistake of taking his eyes off of this Prince Charming bastard.

A hand shoots out and grips his coat, lifting him up until his feet are off the ground. Bartolomeo flinches when Cavendish's sword hits the ground and a finger reaches up to catch the tip of his fang, Hakuba's grin stretching wide.

"I'm going to rip this out and wear it as a necklace," he says, voice dark and heavy in the quiet of the hull.

"W-wait," he tries, twisting away from the touch. "Wait j-just a minute!"

"Sabertooth," he murmurs, leaning closer.

Desperate, Bartolomeo does the only thing he can think of and head-butts Cavendish as hard as he can. He sighs in relief when it knocks him out, Cavendish sliding to the floor snoring and with a decidedly less terrifying face. Bartolomeo hurries to the deck, yelling for his crew, and decides to put some distance between him and this troublesome guy.

\---

"Get away from me!" he shouts, sloshing through the thick mud on the ground.

"You owe me a ride off of this island," Cavendish yells after him, haughty and on his heels. "It's the least you can do after stealing my limelight!"

"Limelight?" he snaps, glaring back at Cavendish, who is somehow untouched by all the dirt. "I knocked out that Mayor bastard because he was an asshole!"

He did what any of the Straw Hats would do. He smiles to himself wondering if they'll see him bringing down that corrupted bastard in the paper. He swoons at the thought, fantasizing who will be the most impressed. His bet is on Luffy.

"He was mine," Cavendish says, closer now. Bartolomeo shakes away the image of being offered a place on the Sunny.

"It must be because I'm way stronger," he challenges, laughing obnoxiously just to piss Cavendish off.

A hand claps down on his shoulder, firmly holding him still.

"Huh?" Cavendish says, his face suddenly vicious.

"I'm stronger than you," he says, speaking slowly and enjoying the murderous look that can rival Hakuba's.

Cavendish draws his sword. "We'll see about that."

Grinning widely, Bartolomeo forgets that this guy is nothing but a pain in his side and accepts the challenge, pulling a face when Cavendish misses.

\---

It's the kiss that throws him more than anything. Both of them are in the middle of a rose garden when dry lips press to his, his mouth dropping open in surprise. He stutters around broken words, useless noises spilling out of him. His bound hands clench anxiously at his side, his instincts screaming to put up his barrier between them.

Cavendish pulls away, his scowl messing up a face prettier than most girls.

"What's with those ridiculous teeth, anyways?"

Bartolomeo stares in confusion. His head is spinning, his jaw moving but at a loss for words. Cavendish just _kissed_ him. He's captain of the Barto Club, a man in charge of one of the Straw Hat Grand Fleets who fought alongside his heroes. How is this the moment that renders him speechless?

"H-h-hey-"

"How's a knight supposed to accept his reward from a damsel with these in the way?"

The soft touch to his fang makes him flinch, a finger brushing against his lower lip. The image of Hakuba doing the same gesture flashes in his mind and he's pretty sure he's foaming at the mouth. Self-preservation finally kicks in and he takes a swing at Cavendish, reckless and wild, forgetting that his hands are still tied. Cavendish avoids him easily. 

"Who do you think you are, you Cabbage bastard?" he growls, struggling to land a blow on him. "And who are you calling a damsel, you-"

Warm hands cup his face and pull him close again, lips locking onto his. His body leans into the contact this time, his head messed up from too many punches from the pirate hunters that Cavendish rescued him from in the first place. Cavendish tilts his head into it, his hat blocking out the sun as he slots their mouths together. It's a much deeper kiss this time and when he pulls back his face is flushed.

Bartolomeo blinks at this face that's caused him nothing but grief and stutters as Cavendish shoves him back.

"W-what the hell?"

"Good, now to shout my fame from the rooftops," he grins, calling for Faru and grabbing a rose for show.

As he rides away, all Bartolomeo can call out after him is, "You bastard! At least untie me first." He scowls and resists the urge to rub his mouth on the grass just to stop the tingling on his lips.

\---

"Let go," he mutters, not really moving to push Cavendish away. It's freezing on this island and they're stuck in this abandoned shack until the storm clears, unable to look for his missing crew. Long limbs wrap around him, Cavendish curling up behind him under several layers of blankets.

"As if I enjoy this, you rooster-headed fool," he mumbles, words muffled against the base of Bartolomeo's skull. The arm tight around his waist drags him closer, cold fingertips brushing against the exposed skin of his chest. He shivers and tries to inch away while still staying under the blankets.

"Your damn hands are cold," he says, baring his teeth at the way Cavendish just pulls him back against him like he weighs nothing. He lays there in quiet irritation and listens to the soft, even breathing brushing across his shoulder.

The wind whistles and bangs the shutters as the light shifts in the room, night passing by along with the storm. Bartolomeo lays awake, unable to sleep. Cavendish's soft snores are right in his ear, his hot breath tickling his neck and he scowls.

"Don't think I'll forgive you," he says, the rattling of the storm drowning out his soft words. There are days, usually when it's been weeks since he last saw Cavendish, where Bartolomeo finds himself thinking about a rose garden on a sunny day and this blond-haired idiot. He grumbles at the thought, fighting back the heat in his face and burrowing deeper under the covers.

Instead of focusing on the bastard attached to him, Bartolomeo falls asleep to thoughts of Luffy. He dreams of Luffy stretching out his arm to pull him aboard, all the other Straw Hats cheering his arrival, no Cavendish in sight. He dreams of their strength and courage, of being able to stand beside them and fight once more.

He's smiling back at his new Captain in his dreams when he's slammed onto his back, the bed creaking dangerously beneath him. A heavy air fills the room.

"What?" he blinks awake, staring up into a face torn in half. "What?" he says louder, fully waking up and moving to cross his fingers. He panics when he flexes his hands to find them pinned flat to the bed with fingers intertwined with his own.

"I want to carve into his flesh," the darkness in Cavendish purrs, accompanied by a sharp twist of lips. "And eat him whole."

 "You can't," Cavendish demands, shaking his head, golden hair brushing Bartolomeo's cheek. "I won't let you."

"Don't I have a say in this?" he asks, trying to dislodge the pressure holding him down. He kicks his legs out but Cavendish fits himself between them. "You two-faced bastard," he grits out through clenched teeth.

"You like him," Hakuba realizes, a blue and yellow eye watching him, dragging a heated gaze across his face down to his throat and stopping on his chest to trace the jolly roger on it. There's a hysterical moment where Bartolomeo thinks Hakuba is talking to him. "I too like him," Hakuba admits, his voice low and intimate. His hair's flying wildly, framing the split face.

The half that's still Cavendish looks lost like he can't decide what to do with him, motionless beneath him. He dips his head down and tucks it into the crook of Bartolomeo's neck.

"Can we still taste his blood?" The threat presses into his skin, mouth just on the curve of his jaw.

"Back off," Bartolomeo says, arching against the weight on top of him. "I said I'd never forgive you, Cabbage and I mean it."

He gasps when there's a body flush against his, trapping him under heat and surprising power.

"But what about us?" Hakuba hisses, lips resting against his cheek, laying his body flat against Bartolomeo's.

"I d-don't," his voice hitches, throwing his head back at the pressure on his crotch. Cavendish grinds down against him, his hips rolling slowly and he gasps at the pleasure that shoots through him.

"Wait," Cavendish pants, struggling to stop his body from moving.

He's hard and with the way Cavendish is rutting against him, they're both heading in the same direction. Bartolomeo bares his teeth and thrashes at the way he's starting to meet him thrust for thrust. Their breaths are visible in the chill of the room but all Bartolomeo can feel is the heat against his skin, the burning touch of lips against his flesh.

"You bastard," he moans, struggling to free his hands so he can touch this idiot who constantly plagues his thoughts.

"Sabertooth," the low murmur slides all the way down his spine, his cock aching. It sounds as if Cavendish and Hakuba are speaking through the other, whispering heated words of appreciation into his flesh.

"Let go," he snarls, trying not to beg as he twists his hands still pinned down. He needs to pull this bastard that's worked his way under his skin closer, he needs to touch back.

"Hmm," he teases, a noise that's clearly Hakuba. He shifts so he can take both of Bartolomeo's hands in one of his, keeping them prone above his head. "But where's the fun in that?" Hakuba asks, smirking as his now free hand trails down his chest.

He gasps at the touch, growling out a broken, "Bastard." 

That hot hand cups his cock through his pants, rubbing him in a way that's more to drive him crazy then to actually get him off. He swears when a moan that's a little too close to a whine escapes him.

"Cavendish."

The body above his freezes, his hand resting against his erection. He whimpers at the loss of pressure, thrusting up into it but suddenly hands are on his face, kissing him deeply.

Finally free, Bartolomeo wraps his arms around strong shoulders, hauling him closer with his own strength. It's tricky kissing with his fangs but Cavendish doesn't seem to mind the challenge, tongue sweeping along his, greedy hands hiking his thighs up against Cavendish's hips.

They're rocking now with purpose, hips grinding closer and rougher towards completion. Bartolomeo barely has time to notice that the face connected to his is just one, Cavendish's pretty face no longer stretched and cruel.

"More," he demands, not knowing what but just knowing Cavendish will give him what he wants. Then there's a hand dipping past the waistline of his pants, pumping him with rough dragging strokes, and it's just enough friction to have him biting back rough noises and pawing at that soft, pale skin. This is what he's wanted ever since Cavendish kissed him, maybe even before that. Bartolomeo pants as the pressure increases, as each pump of his fist tears him apart.

He comes with a curse, nipping at the long stretch of neck in front of him. Cavendish moans, a broken rush of sound, and thrusts his hips eagerly into his until he stills, covering Bartolomeo's body with his.

They lay there, sticky and overheated, even with the chill rushing around the exposed skin of their shoulders. They've been so entwined with each other that it feels natural simply laying here, still coming down from getting the other off. 

"Does this mean I can fuck you?"

Bartolomeo stares up at the ceiling before rolling his head to the side and watching for Cavendish's reaction. His long hair blocks his face, blond hair shining and bright in the dark of the room. He slowly lifts his head, eyes sharp and full of heat.

"Only if I can have you any way I'd like first."

He smirks viciously and uses all of his power to roll them across the bed. Bartolomeo pretends to be annoyed when Cavendish wins, pinning him again with a victorious grin.

  


End file.
